Have some faith in me
by Lua Prateada
Summary: Uma briga terrível... Um lindo romance ameaçado... Na tentativa de recuperar seu amor, Hyoga encontrará apoio onde menos esperava e, por fim, descobrirá o valor de uma bela amizade. [Ikki X Hyoga] FIC FEITA EM PARCERIA COM A MAMBA NEGRA.


**Have some faith in me...**

**(... and I will guide you home)**

* * *

**Itálico - Hyoga  
Normal - Ikki**

* * *

_Hyoga não soube precisar quanto tempo passou sentado naquela pedra, observando as grandes ondas do oceano revolto. Neste exato momento, ele se sentia como aquele mar, numa profusão de sentimentos que ameaçavam explodir dentro dele, causando a sensação de algo sufocando seu peito, comprimindo suas entranhas e prejudicando seu raciocínio._

_O russo não se lembrava de como tinha chegado àquele lugar quase deserto; sequer sabia o trajeto que tinha usado para isso, o que prova que seu carro fora guiado por uma carcaça agindo automaticamente, não ele mesmo. O loiro não conseguia pensar ou comer, além de mal conseguir conter o choro. Estava desesperado, desde a noite anterior._

_Pode parecer dramático demais, principalmente para alguém como ele que, a princípio, deveria ser estritamente racional. Bom, no momento ele não podia ser considerado um poço de racionalidade e sim, estava sendo dramático. E esse não é exatamente o problema, na verdade._

_O problema é que, nas últimas semanas, sua sensibilidade aflorou de forma incontrolável e fez com que ele tirasse diversas conclusões erradas. Quando deveria permanecer quieta, sua insegurança falou mais alto e, como consequência, Hyoga teve uma briga terrível com Ikki._

_Não foi uma briga qualquer. Foi simplesmente a pior de todas elas e, pelo tom usado pelo Amamiya, definitiva. Diante disso, o loiro estava completamente envergonhado, devastado e desesperado. Céus; como ele detestava brigar com Ikki, principalmente por razões tão estúpidas como aquela._

_A culpa foi de Hyoga, sem sombra de dúvidas. Ver seu namorado se aproximar cada vez mais do amigo Shaka foi demais para o inseguro russo que, depois de diversas indiretas, birras e afins, acabou por declarar a Ikki, de um modo nada sábio, o que sentia._

_O resultado foi uma briga terrível, dominada pela insegurança do loiro e impaciência do moreno, que já não suportava mais o inferno em que suas vidas foram transformadas por um ciúme doentio e sem fundamentos. Hyoga falou o que quis, escutou o que não queria e, abatido, viu seu amor se afastar única e exclusivamente por culpa dele._

_"– Eu estou com tanta raiva de você agora!"_

_Foi o que Ikki disse e, dentre outras, era uma das frases que o atormentavam agora, enquanto olhava as ondas baterem com força nas pedras, tão furiosas quanto a raiva que sentia de si mesmo agora._

_Ele queria se redimir, queria não mais sentir aquelas coisas e voltar a ser o mesmo Hyoga de antes. Sabia que necessitava disso, se quisesse Ikki de volta, embora nem mesmo assim ele pudesse ter a certeza de que o teria novamente._

_O russo repetia em sua mente que tudo ficaria bem, mas seu coração não acreditava em uma só palavra. Enquanto seu lado racional lhe garantia que Ikki o amava e que não terminaria tudo por causa de um ciúme idiota, seu lado sensível e extremamente inseguro tinha convicção de que ele já havia sido trocado por Shaka, pensamento insano que vinha tendo nos últimos tempos, devido a aproximação considerável de ambos._

_Sua estupidez era medonha, ele reconheceu. Como podia pensar essas coisas, depois de tudo o que Ikki já havia dito e feito por ele? Ele não sabia de onde vinha isso, apenas vinha. Ele sabia que era errado, mas, a cada vez que procurava não pensar no assunto, ele pensava. E quanto mais pensava, mais sua insegurança gritava, até chegar ao ponto da noite anterior._

Havia amanhecido há pouco tempo. Sabia disso porque tinha praticamente visto o sol nascer. Era verdade que tinha de acordar cedo por conta de um trabalho. Mas esse trabalho não exigia que madrugasse a ponto de ver o nascer do sol. Não; o motivo para ter acordado tão cedo era o simples fato de que mal conseguira dormir a noite passada.

Aliás, como poderia? Se a maldita discussão com Hyoga havia se arrastado madrugada adentro? Quando resolveu ir embora, furioso, eram bem umas duas horas da manhã. Foi direto para o seu apartamento, porque seu lado racional tentava lembrar que tinha de finalizar o importante trabalho ao qual havia se dedicado ao longo do dia. A revista para a qual trabalhava tinha lhe pedido umas fotos que fariam parte de uma encadernação que seria vendida à parte e na qual as suas fotografias ganhariam um bom destaque. E Ikki andava já estressado tentando conciliar esse trabalho, que lhe daria notória visibilidade, com todos os outros serviços que já tinha normalmente como fotógrafo free-lancer.

Hyoga tinha escolhido o pior dia para trazer aquele assunto à tona mais uma vez. O loiro tinha dito que seria a última vez que falaria sobre aquilo, porque, segundo ele, tudo começava a fazer sentido. O russo quis compartilhar o progresso que vinha fazendo e, até aí, nenhum problema.

O problema era que Ikki não estava com um pingo de paciência. O dia tinha sido terrível, fizera tanta coisa e já andava tão cansado, que não conseguia processar todas aquelas informações direito. O moreno compreendia as inseguranças de Hyoga, ou melhor, tentava compreender porque, para ele, não fazia o menor sentido o loiro se sentir ameaçado por Shaka. O que tinha com o virginiano era tão somente amizade. Uma boa amizade, é verdade. Mas isso não era, de forma alguma, motivo suficiente para que Hyoga pensasse qualquer coisa.

Contudo, gostava tanto daquele pato inseguro e obcecado pelas coisas erradas, que relevou. E, indo contra sua própria natureza, aceitou conversar, discutir a relação, não uma, mas, pelo menos, umas três vezes.

Não era do seu feitio falar sobre o que estava sentindo. Não era parte do seu jeito de ser expor-se tanto. Não era próprio da sua pessoa conversar tantas vezes sobre o mesmo assunto, mas aceitara tudo isso porque acreditava que conseguiria acalmar aquele russo teimoso e insistente em trazer um assunto à tona que, para Ikki, não fazia o menor sentido. Por sinal, isso era o que mais o desesperava. Discutiam sobre algo que não era um problema. Pelo menos, não deveria ser.

Provavelmente, por conta disso, no dia anterior, em que se vira tão cansado após sentir que vivenciara uma verdadeira maratona para conseguir cumprir todos os seus afazeres satisfatoriamente, não aguentou mais e acabou travando a pior discussão que já tivera com Hyoga.

Sabia perfeitamente que deixara o loiro preocupado. Entretanto, nada fizera para tirá-lo desse estado, porque a verdade é que, àquela altura, o próprio Ikki já se perguntava se aquela relação estava fazendo bem aos dois.

Não estava conseguindo pensar, o cansaço era tão maior que ele... Acabou partindo abruptamente da casa do loiro depois de explodir em definitivo com Hyoga. Sabia claramente que aquela poderia ter sido mesmo a última vez em que não só brigavam, como também, poderia ser a última vez em que se falavam. Afinal, ao deixar Hyoga, sentia tantas coisas ruins que sequer conseguia encontrar uma solução naquele momento que não fosse ficar longe, muito longe do outro.

_Hyoga tinha certeza de que Ikki jamais falaria com ele novamente. O moreno estava tão nervoso quando se despediram… As palavras duras que ouviu lhe deram a sensação de que, não importa o que fizesse, não conseguiria fazer com que o Amamiya reconsiderasse._

_Sentado ali, naquela pedra, o russo se lembrou de cada grande momento que passaram juntos e, mais uma vez, perguntou-se como podia ser tão idiota, ao duvidar do quanto era importante para Ikki. Foram inúmeros gestos ao longo do relacionamento e, quando Hyoga menos esperava, até palavras de afeto o moreno usou, contrariando sua própria natureza._

_Agora, tudo parecia ter ficado para trás. E isso doía. Ele tinha sido mesquinho ao querer Ikki apenas para si e agora o resultado foi catastrófico. Choroso e sem saber muito como proceder, ele resolveu fazer a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance no momento: tentar conversar. Talvez ainda não fosse um bom momento, mas ele precisava ao menos tentar, ou não conseguiria aplacar aquela sensação sufocante._

_Hyoga retirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Ikki, embora estivesse quase certo de que o outro não o atenderia._

Tinha tentado dormir no restante daquela madrugada, em vão. Em sua mente fatigada, passava e repassava a recente discussão com Hyoga, embora desejasse apenas dormir e descansar.

Estava um caco, mas tinha de levantar para revisar o seu trabalho. Na véspera, tinha deixado tudo muito bem encaminhado. Todo seu esforço tinha valido a pena. Estava feito. Havia conseguido realizar seu trabalho conforme desejado. Felizmente, tinha feito tudo isso antes de ligar para Hyoga no fim da tarde. Estava tão satisfeito por ter conseguido fazer tudo a que se havia proposto, que quisera compartilhar isso com o loiro. Embora, nas últimas semanas, estivessem sempre voltando à mesma discussão, Ikki achava que aquilo houvesse ficado para trás depois da última conversa.

Mas tinha se enganado.

Na tarde do dia anterior, ao ligar para falar com o loiro, antes mesmo que pudesse contar a ele sobre o seu dia, Hyoga dissera que tinha algo importante para dizer. O moreno aceitou ouvir, mas tão logo começou a ouvir palavras que remetiam uma vez mais ao ciúme que os levara a debater aquele assunto tão desgastante, Ikki bufou. Não era sobre aquilo que queria falar e, naquele instante, sentiu um certo desespero. Sentiu-se sufocado e sentiu algo que o deixou desnorteado. Pensou que aquilo não mudaria e que, não importasse o que fizesse, esse assunto sempre encontraria uma forma de ressurgir entre eles.

Terminou por se descontrolar e dizer a Hyoga que não estava dando certo, que essa conversa o havia cansado, que estava exausto... o loiro assustou-se com sua reação e isso até fez com que o Amamiya se sentisse mal. Percebeu que não era intenção do loiro discutir mais, que ele realmente tinha boas intenções...

Era verdade que Ikki ainda sentia alguma insegurança da parte do russo, mas notava ainda mais claramente como o outro se esforçava tanto para parecer que estava tudo bem. Isso fez com que se sentisse ainda pior. Os pensamentos estavam confusos, os sentimentos difusos... Estava completamente incapacitado de agir da melhor forma, sabia disso muito bem. Todavia, ainda se esforçou ao máximo. Havia algum lado racional nele que domava, a todo custo, o sentimento negativo que se agigantava dentro de si. E dissera ao loiro, da forma mais calma que lhe foi possível, que a relação entre eles não estava boa. Que Hyoga não estava conseguindo enxergar, mas que estavam fazendo mal um ao outro. Melhor dizendo, que Ikki estava fazendo muito mal a Hyoga que, preocupado demais em agradar ao moreno, dizia que estava tudo bem, insistia em dizer que estava tudo resolvido, que finalmente descobrira o ponto em questão que lhe causava toda aquela insegurança e que, por consequência, nunca mais precisariam ter outra discussão do tipo.

A forma tão incisiva com que Hyoga tentava convencer Ikki desse fato apenas fez o moreno julgar que precisava mesmo se afastar. Via Hyoga agindo de uma forma como não estava acostumado e não gostava de vê-lo naquele estado, por sua culpa.

Era um misto de sensações, e não conseguia parar para pensar. O mundo girava rápido demais e Ikki não estava dando conta de acompanhar esse ritmo que parecia alucinante.

Terminara dizendo que não queria, que não podia continuar discutindo. O Amamiya alegara que precisava ir para casa descansar, que estava no prédio da revista. Chovia forte e ainda teria de dirigir até seu apartamento, então apenas falou que desligaria o telefone e que conversariam depois, quando estivesse mais calmo. De preferência, outro dia. Hyoga compreendeu e foi até muito gentil, tentando acalmar o moreno, mas era tarde.

Ikki foi para seu apartamento, tomou uma ducha, tentou relaxar... tudo em vão. Foi para sua cama, rolou algumas vezes de um lado para o outro... Olhou no relógio. Eram quase onze da noite e o sono, embora se fizesse presente, não parecia o bastante para adormecê-lo como tanto queria e precisava. A televisão ligada, que sempre ajudava o sono a chegar, era inútil. Por isso, levantou-se nervoso, atordoado. Vestiu uma calça jeans velha, surrada e colocou a camiseta preta de alguma banda de rock cuja estampa era desgastada. Calçou um par de tênis confortáveis e deixou seu apartamento. Sequer pensava, apenas seguiu até o estacionamento do prédio, entrou em seu jipe e rumou a toda velocidade para a casa de Hyoga.

Bateu à porta do loiro furiosamente. E, quando o russo abriu-a, entrou em sua casa como um furacão. Não pôde se conter. Toda a frustração que vinha sentindo por não conseguir provar ao loiro o quanto ele lhe era importante ganhou voz de uma única vez, e da forma menos polida. Finalmente a verdadeira natureza de Ikki aparecia e, com ela, vieram muitas palavras ditas no calor do momento, em virtude do cansaço, do desgaste e de uma série de coisas que convergiram para aquele momento.

Foi uma discussão terrível. Dolorosa, ferina.

Ikki estava tomando uma generosa xícara de café, tentando se manter desperto, enquanto se recordava uma vez mais dessa discussão, que impedira que conseguisse dormir devidamente. Sacudiu a cabeça, repreendendo-se. Não adiantava pensar mais sobre isso. Começou então a separar seu material para levar à revista agora pela manhã. De repente, escutou o celular tocando. Ao checar o visor, viu que era Hyoga. Pensou se deveria atender.

Por fim, apertou a tecla que permitiria que conversassem:

– Alô? – falou com a voz mais impessoal possível. Não era de propósito. Apenas estava cansado demais para começarem a discutir de novo.

_O tom frio fez com que o loiro se entristecesse um pouco mais; pensou que novamente tinha escolhido um momento ruim para conversar, mas agora que tinha começado, não havia como retroceder._

_– Podemos conversar agora? Eu quero muito falar com você e… – engoliu em seco. – Você quer conversar comigo?_

Ikki soltou um suspiro que dificilmente passaria despercebido por Hyoga. Passou a mão pelo rosto cansado, olhou em seu relógio de pulso para checar o horário e se sentou em uma cadeira: - Hyoga, eu não mudo nada do que disse ontem. Quero dizer... eu sei que fui muito rude, mas, fora isso... Nós atingimos o nosso limite. É melhor pararmos por aqui, porque do jeito que as coisas estão caminhando, tudo isso só vai piorar.

_– Ikki, eu sei que fiz tudo errado e que você não está num bom momento, mas eu não quero terminar, não por causa disso… Eu me sinto bem agora, toda aquela insegurança já está muito bem controlada, não será mais um problema. Foi completamente insano da minha parte, acreditar que você me trocaria por ele, agora eu consigo compreender perfeitamente a amizade de vocês dois e já não me sinto ameaçado. Dê-me uma chance para te provar que estou bem._

– Eu já te dei essa chance e não funcionou, Hyoga. Não só a chance, mas todas as oportunidades que eu podia te oferecer para enxergar, eu já te dei. Eu sinto muito, de verdade... - a voz demonstrava todo o cansaço que carregava - Não me peça mais uma chance porque eu não tenho como te dar mais nenhuma. Eu estou cansado e, mesmo que eu quisesse... não poderia. Não posso mais tentar seguir adiante porque eu percebi algo que... - respirou pesadamente – Olha, eu realmente sinto muito pelo modo como falei com você ontem. Sei que fui muito estúpido na forma como disse tudo aquilo, mas... eu estava revoltado. Eu nunca senti tanta raiva de você, Hyoga...

De fato, a raiva que sentira e que fora responsável por tê-lo levado à casa de Hyoga na noite passada era muito maior do que conseguia compreender. Foi até a casa do loiro sem saber exatamente o que queria dizer ou fazer ali. Apenas sentia que havia algo preso dentro do seu peito e que isso o estava sufocando. Precisava falar e talvez fosse isso que o estivesse impedindo de dormir. Então, tão logo Hyoga abriu-lhe a porta, entrou sem pedir permissão, tenso e, ficando em pé no meio da sala, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou o russo, extremamente nervoso: - Eu não estou conseguindo dormir. E eu preciso dormir, Hyoga! Então... tem algo que você queira me dizer? Porque se tem algo para falar, fale agora! Vamos resolver isso de uma vez! Vamos resolver agora, porque não estou aguentando mais!

_Surpreso pela figura enraivecida de Ikki em sua casa, Hyoga ainda não conseguiu encontrar as palavras certas para dizer ao outro. Atrapalhou-se, repetiu muito do que havia dito antes e, mais uma vez, não soube se explicar apropriadamente._

_– Quando falei com você naquele momento, eu não queria brigar. Queria apenas conversar e te mostrar que eu havia descoberto a raiz do meu problema e que agora tudo ficaria bem porque eu voltei a ser o mesmo Hyoga de antes. Sei que você não acredita, mas agora estou bem, não tenho mais aquela insegurança infantil. E eu realmente queria que você me desse uma oportunidade para te mostrar isso..._

– Não dá pra te dar mais oportunidades, Hyoga! Eu cansei, será que você não enxerga? - Ikki já falava em um tom de voz bastante alto, o qual nunca tinha utilizado para falar com Hyoga quando o assunto era a insegurança e o ciúme do loiro - Eu já não estou mais chateado com você! Estou com raiva, muita raiva agora!

_– Eu sinto muito por isso. – o loiro suspirou. – Olha, eu sei que demorei a me tocar da realidade. Mas, agora, eu compreendi tudo, sei o que fiz de errado e não farei novamente. Só que você tem que permitir que eu te prove isso, entende? Você teria que me dar um voto de confiança pra ver que eu estou melhor._

– Eu não quero dar voto de confiança nem nada! E não quero porque estou muito zangado com você! Eu gostava tanto de você, Hyoga! Como foi que conseguiu transformar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo? Nem eu sei o que você fez ou como fez, mas acha que eu gostei disso? Acha que eu gosto de estar sentindo tanta raiva de você agora? Acha que eu gosto de não estar conseguindo relaxar para dormir, quando estou precisando disso absurdamente?

_– Claro que não! Eu também não estou nem um pouco feliz!_

– Você nunca parecia feliz, não importava o que eu falasse...

_– Eu ficava feliz, eu realmente ficava. Mas, logo em seguida, vocês saíam juntos de novo e minha insegurança me dominava mais uma vez. Mas não vou deixar que isso aconteça novamente..._

– Por conta dessa sua insegurança sem qualquer fundamento, você tem me mantido num nível de estresse altíssimo, Hyoga! E eu estou passando por um período muito difícil, sabia? Caralho, eu tô precisando dormir!... - Ikki começou a andar em círculos, como se quisesse encontrar uma saída ou uma fuga, qualquer coisa que lhe pudesse desafogar naquele momento.

_– Se você não consegue dormir, talvez seja porque, por trás de toda essa raiva, você ainda goste de mim. Eu não queria te estressar, não foi minha intenção te afetar dessa forma._

– Mas você estressou e conseguiu complicar tudo! E agora tá tudo tão confuso que eu não acho que tenha como arrumar! - o moreno passou a mão pelo rosto, em um gesto que denotava todo o seu nervosismo - Eu preciso dormir...

_Era tudo o que Hyoga não queria ouvir. – É melhor esperarmos sua raiva passar. Vamos dar um tempo, depois conversamos…_

– Esperar a raiva passar? - Ikki levantou o rosto na direção do loiro, de uma forma agressiva - Eu bem que queria que ela passasse! Mas ela não vai passar! Merda! - gritou a voltou a andar sem rumo pela sala, como se precisasse descarregar toda essa raiva de alguma forma.

_Ikki estava com tanta raiva e se via tão cansado, que nada do que Hyoga dissesse aplacaria a ira do moreno. Sabendo-se o causador de todo aquele estresse e preocupado com o bem estar do Amamiya, ofereceu:_

_– Quer me xingar para se sentir melhor? Xingue, eu não me importo! Desabafe, se isso for te fazer bem._

– Eu não quero te xingar. - olhou para o loiro com a expressão de quem parecia derrotado pelo cansaço, pela situação - Xingar não vai adiantar nada... - a voz agora saiu baixa, fraca - Você não está ajudando em nada... E eu que pensei que vir aqui ajudaria em alguma coisa...

_O loiro cruzou os braços e se escorou na parede. Não tinha a menor ideia de como agir e isso ocorria justo quando mais precisava encontrar as palavras certas para dizer._

_– Desabafe comigo, Ikki. Você precisa colocar toda essa raiva para fora._

– Eu não tenho o que desabafar! Já disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer! - a voz voltava a crescer e Ikki caminhou nervoso até ficar frente a frente com o loiro: - Você estava me sufocando! Com todas aquelas mesmas perguntas, com toda a sua insegurança! - Ikki não queria dizer todas essas coisas, não desse jeito. Mas sentia algo maior que si mesmo agora e não podia se controlar - Eu não gosto e nem quero alguém que dependa tanto de mim! Eu não vou poder estar sempre presente para você, Hyoga! Eu saí algumas vezes com o Shaka, mas ele é meu amigo! Só isso! Não significava nada de mais! Você não pode precisar tanto de mim! Eu não sou assim, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa com quem você pode contar sempre; eu não sou assim, não sei ser assim! Você me disse que não me enxergava assim, que não dependia de mim, mas não agiu de acordo! Da forma como tudo está acontecendo, fica parecendo que eu sou responsável pelo seu bem estar ou não e eu... Eu não posso com isso! Não posso me responsabilizar por isso, é um fardo pesado demais e eu não quero e nem consigo carregá-lo! - explodiu.

_– Você não é responsável por mim, eu já te disse isso e repito. - fitou os olhos do moreno. - Eu nunca quis ser um fardo pra você e não serei. Eu estive pensando muito e descobri de onde vem tanta insegurança, eu não vou mais ter crises por conta disso. Encontrei a chave do problema e me resolvi comigo mesmo. _

– Não tem como você resolver essas coisas do dia pra noite, Hyoga... - súbito, Ikki sentiu-se incrivelmente cansado. Andou quase cambaleando até o sofá, onde se deixou cair pesadamente - Você diz, mas não age de acordo, não tem como eu acreditar no que você diz. - suspirou triste e com o olhar agora perdido em algum ponto vazio - Você não consegue mais entender nada, Hyoga. Aliás, nem adianta ficar dizendo que entende, porque a verdade é que você não entendeu... Quando era pra você compreender, quando eu precisei que você realmente compreendesse... - calou-se e ficou com uma feição inexpressiva. Ikki estava falando de uma forma tão confusa que Hyoga parecia não saber aonde o moreno queria chegar com essas palavras que pareciam perdidas - A nossa primeira grande briga, eu entendi... Entendi perfeitamente como e por que ela surgiu. Outras pessoas já tinham me falado desse meu modo de agir. Eu sou uma pessoa isolada, que gosta de ter o seu canto, que gosta de simplesmente sumir às vezes. Eu tenho esse lado que parece incrivelmente egoísta e, por que não dizer, é egoísta mesmo. Eu sempre tive isso, sempre fui assim, é muito difícil ser de outro jeito. E nunca me dei ao trabalho de explicar isso às outras pessoas, nunca achei necessário. Eu te falei tudo isso Hyoga. Quando você me confrontou, de uma forma como ninguém nunca havia feito antes; quando você me questionou e me fez encarar a forma como eu lidava com as pessoas... ou melhor, a forma como fugia delas, a forma como meu modo de ser feria até por conta de eu temer ser ferido... tudo isso; tudo isso nós discutimos daquela vez. Eu me abri pra você, eu tentei, pela primeira vez, encarar quem sou, confrontar minha forma de ser e de agir... E eu disse que nunca tinha me aberto assim com outra pessoa, nem mesmo com o Shun. Você tinha conseguido uma abertura que eu nem julgava ser possível de oferecer a alguém e eu falei que precisaria da sua ajuda, porque isso era completamente novo pra mim. Eu falei que não sabia como lidar com essa nova parte minha que começava a aparecer, que começava a se preocupar mais, que começava a ver mais o lado dos outros. Sim, eu disse que nunca conseguiria abandonar por inteiro esse meu lado \"egoísta\", que me faria, vez ou outra, sentir a inexplicável necessidade de me fechar às vezes, de me refugiar, de desaparecer. E você disse que compreenderia e que saberia me respeitar. E aí, eu falei que com você, seria sempre sincero, sempre. Esse seria o nosso trato, lembra? Eu não esconderia mais nada de você! E eu contava com você; céus, eu precisava da sua ajuda... Achei que tivéssemos nos entendido e eu jamais havia conseguido estabelecer uma ligação tão forte e tão profunda com uma pessoa antes, como fiz naquele momento com você! Tantas outras vezes, quando tentaram me confrontar, eu fui grosso, estúpido e rude porque nunca ninguém soube chegar até mim como você fez. Era especial, Hyoga... - o tom de voz do Amamiya aumentava e diminuía, conforme a dor e a fadiga se alternavam - Foi por isso que eu voltei a me aproximar do Shaka. Ele foi um amigo, um amigo de uma época mais antiga, quando eu ainda não estava entrosado com todos vocês. Ele foi um amigo ao qual eu não dei o devido tratamento. Ele foi bom para mim, mas esse meu jeito complicado de ser e que você me ajudou a encarar fez com que eu não retribuísse à altura. Eu não fui bom para ele como ele foi para mim e eu queria apenas retribuir. Você me ajudou a enxergar isso! Graças a você, à mudança que você mesmo começou a implementar em mim, eu voltei a me aproximar dele! Mas você entendeu tudo errado e, por mais que eu te explicasse... não adiantava... - nesse instante, Ikki se calou por um momento e um sorriso triste surgiu em sua face - Da última vez que discutimos por causa desse assunto, eu achei que tínhamos conseguido finalmente nos entender. E eu fiquei tão feliz que fiz aquela surpresa pra você. Lembra?

O Amamiya sorria melancolicamente, enquanto seus olhos escuros voltavam a encarar o loiro. Ikki estava fazendo referência à noite em que, acreditando que houvessem se entendido, tinham ido a um bar, do qual gostavam muito e que frequentavam bastante. Em dado momento, Ikki alegou que tinha de fazer uma ligação e deixou o loiro sozinho na mesa. Quando reapareceu, foi no pequeno palco que havia no local, no qual bandas costumavam se apresentar, em shows que traziam música ao vivo para os fregueses dali.

O moreno aprendera a tocar violão por conta própria e o mesmo tinha ocorrido com a guitarra que segurava agora, diante dos olhos incrédulos do loiro. Também tinha o costume de escrever canções que ficavam apenas no papel e, quando muito, Hyoga o via cantarolando. Ikki não tinha planos de se tornar um grande músico. Apenas gostava de colocar para fora muito do que sentia dessa forma. Se as fotografias que tirava eram uma forma de se comunicar com o mundo, a música era o seu desabafo, a sua forma de catarse. Então, olhando fixamente para o russo, sorriu e falou, ao microfone, que aquela canção era para uma pessoa muito especial:

\"Here in this crowd I\'m feeling all alone

Turn me around and point me back to home

I\'m getting lost more everyday

And I can\'t tear myself away

From the stars in my eyes with no light

Here are my terms - Have some faith in me

And I\'ll let you be who you need to be

Life on the moon

Could it be any stranger?

Life on the moon

Wouldn\'t feel as far away

The life that I knew, it\'s through

And I\'m gonna need you more than ever

I\'m alone in this crowded room

It\'s like life on the moon

Float off the ground my head\'s up in the air

Self conscious to a fault

With all the people everywhere

It\'s getting harder every night

To take the punches, left and right

Just to know that you\'re here by my side

Here are my terms - Have some faith in me

And I\'ll let you be who you need to be

Life on the moon

Could it be any stranger?

Life on the moon

Wouldn\'t feel as far away

The life that I knew, it\'s through

And I\'m gonna need you more than ever

I\'m alone in this crowded room

It\'s like life on the moon

Getting lost in my own atmosphere

Stars in the sky are the stars in my eyes

It\'s the cost of getting out of here alive

Life on the moon

Could it be any stranger?

Life on the moon

Wouldn\'t feel as far away

The life that I knew, it\'s through

And I\'m gonna need you more than ever

I\'m alone in this crowded room

It\'s like life on the moon\"

[Tradução]

"Aqui nesta multidão me sinto completamente sozinho

Vire-me e me encaminhe de volta pra casa

Estou me perdendo mais a cada dia

E não posso me afastar

Das estrelas em meus olhos sem luz

Estes são meus termos - tenha alguma fé em mim

E eu te deixarei ser quem você precisa ser

Vida na Lua

poderia ser mais estranho?

Vida na Lua

não poderia me sentir mais distante

A vida que eu conhecia está acabada

E precisarei de você mais do que nunca

Estou sozinho nesta sala lotada

É como vida na Lua

Flutue acima do chão, minha cabeça paira no ar

Inseguro ao extremo, com todas aquelas pessoas

em todos os lugares

Está ficando mais difícil a cada noite

Aguentar os socos,

esquerda e direita

Apenas para saber que você está ao meu lado

Estes são meus termos - tenha alguma fé em mim

E eu te deixarei ser quem você precisa ser

Vida na Lua

poderia ser mais estranho?

Vida na Lua

não poderia me sentir mais distante

A vida que eu conhecia está acabada

E precisarei de você mais do que nunca

Estou sozinho nesta sala lotada

É como vida na Lua

Me perdendo na minha própria atmosfera

As estrelas no céu são as estrelas em meus olhos

É o preço de sair daqui vivo

Vida na Lua

poderia ser mais estranho?

Vida na Lua

não poderia me sentir tão longe

A vida que eu conhecia está acabada

E precisarei de você mais do que nunca

Estou sozinho nesta sala lotada

É como vida na Lua"

– Você gostou da surpresa. Disse que tinha adorado a música. Falou que havia achado a letra muito bonita... Mas você não chegou a prestar atenção nela como deveria, não é? - a voz vinha mesclando um tom mais agressivo, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava imensa tristeza - Você não notou o mais importante, não percebeu o que eu estava tentando dizer... Eu não gosto de falar as coisas em voz alta, Hyoga! Não gosto de me explicar, de me justificar, embora isso seja o que eu mais tenho feito nos últimos tempos! Achei que essa fase ruim tivesse passado... E eu quis que você me entendesse... Quis que notasse... Sem que eu precisasse dizer, sem que precisasse realmente explicar... Pensei que você fosse me entender nas entrelinhas... Achei que seria capaz de me ler nessa música... Mas você não percebeu o que eu estava dizendo...

_Hyoga ficou estático. Como pôde deixar isso passar? Estava tão afundado em sua crise de insegurança e ciúme que deixou algo tão importante simplesmente passar despercebido. Estava envergonhado, porque algo assim era realmente inadmissível, decepcionante._

_– Eu não sei o que dizer. – sussurrou. – Eu só queria encontrar a coisa certa para te dizer agora, mas não consigo. Essa situação está acabando comigo, eu quero encontrar argumentos para que você me perdoe, mas… Não consigo, Ikki. Eu não consigo._

_O russo pôs as duas mãos sobre o rosto e chorou, totalmente desolado por sua incapacidade momentânea._

– Tudo o que eu precisava que você soubesse, tudo o que eu não tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta, porque não queria parecer um fraco pra você, eu coloquei nessa canção. Especialmente em dois versos, nos quais eu coloquei toda a minha alma e todo o meu coração, na esperança de que você conseguisse sentir. - Ikki viu como Hyoga chorava e sentiu o coração apertar. Mas era tarde. Agora era tarde demais - Eu só queria que você tivesse prestado atenção... \"Estes são os meus termos - Tenha alguma fé em mim... E eu te deixarei ser quem você precisa ser\". Suspirou e concluiu que estava acabado, em definitivo. Por esse motivo, não foi consolar o russo, que chorava desconsolado. Por quê? Só tornaria tudo ainda mais difícil. - Você só tinha que ter fé em mim... e eu cuidaria de todo o resto. - disse antes de deixar o apartamento.

Eram duas da madrugada.

A recordação da briga da véspera doeu porque ainda era muito recente. Ikki pegou sua caneca com café e bebeu um gole da bebida que sempre lhe trazia algum conforto. - Olha, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – falou, ao celular, com a voz mais calma e pausada - Quanto a nós dois, eu iria te dizer isso mais tarde, mas já que você ligou... Eu não dormi direito essa noite e fiquei pensando sobre muitas coisas. Depois de brigar com você, eu me senti melhor. É uma coisa horrível de se dizer, mas foi como me senti. E aí pude enxergar algo que não via... Hyoga, eu estava com muita raiva de você porque eu acho que finalmente me toquei de que as coisas não são como eu imaginava. Sempre achei que tivéssemos essa conexão incrível, que eu nunca tive com mais ninguém... achei que nos entendêssemos de uma forma só nossa e que essa ligação entre a gente fazia toda a diferença... Aí, quando vi que não é bem assim... Quando nos envolvemos em toda essa confusão, gerada por mal-entendidos... Quando você me mostrou, claramente, que não foi capaz de me ler, como eu achava que você fazia... Quando você não captou o que eu quis passar com aquela música... Eu me revoltei, porque senti que me apaixonei por uma pessoa que não existe. Eu me apaixonei por uma idealização que eu tinha feito de você, e a culpa é minha, nesse ponto. O problema é que ontem, eu acabei sentindo que você me tirou essa idealização, com todas essas brigas. É como se ontem tivesse ficado claro pra mim que a pessoa que eu amava não era real e isso foi duro. Você me diz que quer mais uma chance, que não quer me perder e eu vejo que você fala como quem sofre de verdade. Eu acredito nisso, porque eu estou sofrendo. E estou sofrendo porque eu já perdi a pessoa que amava. Agora, eu preciso me curar, Hyoga. Então, assim... não vou sumir, não vou deixar de falar com você. Mas me dá um tempo, para eu aprender a lidar com essa perda. E não me cobre, não me peça para eu ser com você o mesmo que eu era antes. O Ikki de antes era de uma forma com o Hyoga que ele julgava existir. Agora que esse Hyoga desapareceu, aquele Ikki vai mudar. Espero que entenda isso. – sem esperar qualquer resposta por parte do loiro, o moreno desligou o celular e foi para a revista. Faria a revisão final e, de acordo com seus planos, voltaria logo para casa e poderia, enfim, dormir. Estava acabado, estava terminado. Estava resolvido. Conseguira o desfecho, então conseguiria dormir.

E Ikki precisava muito dormir.

_O loiro, por sua vez, já não sabia o que era pior; que Ikki se afastasse completamente ou permanecesse junto a ele, mas o tratando de uma forma totalmente diferente. Aquelas palavras foram duras de ouvir; muito mais do que as que o moreno usara durante a briga na noite anterior._

_O nervosismo o dominou novamente, ele estava profundamente abalado e não sabia como lidar com aquilo; aquela situação era muito sufocante e ele, tomado pela dor da perda, não conseguia se focar, não entendia o que poderia fazer para sair daquele estado tão desolado._

_Foi então que um pensamento louco lhe surgiu. Ele já havia perdido Ikki, não lhe restava muita coisa agora. Não tinha nada a perder. Se quisesse realmente se entender com o moreno, deveria, antes de tudo, cuidar de sua insegurança. E não havia melhor forma de fazê-lo a não ser enfrentando a fonte dela._

_Hyoga procurou por Shaka. De todas as pessoas em quem poderia procurar apoio, ele o buscou na pessoa menos provável. E o mais improvável foi a reação do loiro indiano que, após ouvir a confissão do russo, dizendo o quanto sentia ciúmes dele com seu namorado, foi de uma solidariedade e sapiência tocantes._

_O indiano abrigou Hyoga em sua casa, deu-lhe conselhos significativos e um apoio maravilhoso. Shaka ajudou o russo a compreender que não deveria temê-lo, não havia a menor razão para isso, já que sua relação com Ikki não passava de forma alguma da amizade._

_Após conversar com Shaka, Hyoga entendeu que dividir a atenção de Ikki não era arriscado, que o moreno jamais o trocaria, por quem quer que fosse._

_Uma vez recomposto e novamente seguro de si, o russo regressou à sua casa, mais tranquilo. Porém, ainda precisava de algo que provasse ao Ikki que era ele mesmo ali, não uma sombra do homem por quem ele havia se apaixonado. Inspirado, o loiro tomou papel e caneta e retribuiu um carinho que recebeu certa vez._

_Hyoga nunca havia composto uma música antes. Vira Ikki fazê-lo por muitas vezes, mas nunca tinha se aventurado. Agora, com o resultado de seu momento de inspiração em mãos, ele reescreveu a letra da música num papel decente, colocou-a num envelope bonito e rumou para a casa de Ikki. Uma vez lá, não ousou chamar pelo moreno, apenas deixou o envelope à porta, junto com um botão de rosa vermelha. Preso ao envelope da música, um pequeno bilhete dizia:_

_"Fiz pra você, como um pedido de desculpas._

_Espero que goste._

_Eu te amo._

_Ass.: Hyoga"_

_Ele deixou seu presente ali na porta, tocou a campainha e saiu, torcendo para que isso aliviasse ao menos um pouco a mágoa e tristeza de Ikki._

Ikki ouviu a campainha tocar e, num primeiro instante, assustou-se. Estava deitado no sofá e nem havia se dado conta de que tinha dormido. Pelo visto, tinha dormido um dia inteiro.

Tinha dormido uma vida.

E acordava agora sentindo-se novo. Sentindo-se quase outro.

O primeiro pensamento que passou por sua mente, agora descansada, era de que possivelmente havia sido duro demais com Hyoga. Com a cabeça mais leve devido às horas extras de um sono necessário, já conseguia pensar com um pouco mais de clareza.

Concluía que poderia ter exagerado. Que cansado, esgotado como estava, não poderia ser capaz de fazer julgamentos muito precisos.

Estava já escuro devido a hora e levantou-se, ainda sonolento, em busca do interruptor que pudesse acender a lâmpada que iluminaria a sala. Quando o encontrou, acendeu a luz, mas ficou ainda alguns segundos meio perdido, como se houvesse esquecido o que tinha de fazer. Então se recordou de que haviam tocado a campainha. E, por um momento, pensou que poderia ser Hyoga. Com esse pensamento em mente, foi o mais rápido que pôde até a porta.

Abriu-a de supetão, esperando encontrar o russo ali. Mas não havia ninguém.

Suspirou chateado. Mas então baixou o rosto, devido à decepção de não ver Hyoga ali e notou uma rosa escarlate junto a um envelope sobre o tapete da entrada.

Junto, estava também um bilhete cuja letra reconheceu logo. Era de Hyoga.

Entrou em casa com os olhos presos ao bilhete, que lhe transmitia um pedido de desculpas. E Ikki, por se ver mais calmo agora que seu corpo não reclamava mais o justo descanso, enxergava com mais ternura o gesto do loiro em se desculpar.

Foi para a cozinha, encheu um copo com água e colocou a rosa ali. Em seguida, ficou observando o envelope fechado, algo curioso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, apreensivo. Já achava que havia exagerado com o loiro, mas algumas mágoas resistiam.

Será que ali poderia haver algo que conseguisse resgatar o que faltava? O que achava que pudesse ter perdido?

Como quem não quer se apressar para algo que pode significar tanto em sua vida, Ikki apenas deixou o envelope fechado sobre o balcão de granito, ao lado do copo com a rosa. Resolveu então se preparar um pouco de café, para ficar mais desperto.

Porém, não conseguiu conter a curiosidade por muito tempo. Enquanto deixava o café terminando de se preparar, resolveu abrir o envelope.

Tomou o papel dobrado em mãos com todo o cuidado e, ao abri-lo, franziu o cenho.

Quando leu aqueles versos, não soube o que pensar.

E essa era exatamente a reação que deveria ter. A razão, a lógica era o que menos importava agora.

O importante, nesse momento, era o que sentia.

E sentiu-se bem.

Aquela letra, que era uma tentativa do loiro de devolver sua canção com uma própria, foi um gesto simbólico. Não só por Hyoga ter tentado fazer algo que nunca fizera e que, obviamente, significava muito para Ikki.

Essa atitude representava muito porque Ikki reconheceu ali a sensibilidade que fizera com que se apaixonasse pelo russo. A sensibilidade e a percepção que sempre achara serem a grande qualidade do loiro e que estava ali, visível, clara, saltando aos seus olhos em cada palavra gravada naquele papel.

A canção de Hyoga trazia uma resposta para Ikki. Demonstrava toda a atenção que o Amamiya gostaria que o russo tivesse prestado à letra que compusera para ele.

E o loiro provava que havia sido capaz de compreender cada linha e também as entrelinhas de tudo o que fora dito naquela música.

Ikki sorria singelamente enquanto seus olhos passavam uma vez mais por cada linha daquela folha. O cuidado de Hyoga havia, certamente, alcançado seu objetivo. E o moreno sentia o coração mais leve, pois descobria que não se enganara e que o Hyoga por quem se apaixonara existia, de fato.

Sem que percebesse exatamente como ou quando, Ikki logo estava criando a melodia que serviria para acompanhar essa letra. Afinal, uma letra tão bem elaborada, tão bem pensada, merecia uma melodia à altura.

O café ficou pronto; encheu uma caneca de forma generosa enquanto rabiscava no papel a melodia para a canção. Nesse instante, seu telefone começou a tocar. Não quis atender, não quis ser interrompido. Deixou que caísse na secretária eletrônica:

– Alô, Ikki? Aqui é o Shaka. Olha, eu nem sei como te falar isso, mas o Hyoga veio hoje, bem cedo, conversar comigo... Ele ficou comigo a manhã inteira e me contou sobre os problemas que vocês andam tendo... Preciso dizer que me senti um pouco mal, sentindo-me culpado. Não queria ser o pivô dos problemas de vocês, mas enfim... o Hyoga fez questão de me dizer que a culpa não era minha. Aliás, ele repetia tão enfaticamente que a culpa era dele, que ele havia estragado tudo, que tinha medo de perder você, que eu me compadeci dele. Enfim, eu tentei ajudá-lo como pude. Afinal, não há muito que eu possa fazer. A relação é de vocês e deve ser resolvida entre vocês. A parte que me cabia, eu resolvi. Deixei claro que entre nós sempre existiu apenas uma forte amizade. Ressaltei também que é normal sentir ciúmes e que você certamente estava nervoso demais quando discutiram. Sei que vocês gostam muito um do outro e que você, quando estiver devidamente descansado, irá pensar melhor nisso tudo. Enfim... não sei quando isso vai acontecer e nem quero forçar o seu tempo. Mas como o Hyoga me pareceu muito mal, eu o convidei, junto com o pessoal, para ir àquele bar de que tanto gostam. O ideal é que ele não fique sozinho agora. De todo modo, se você sentir que está bem para conversar, apareça. Senão... aguarde seu tempo. Estou ligando sem que ele saiba, assim ele não ficará criando expectativas, ok?

Shaka desligou o telefone e Ikki, que ouvia atentamente a cada palavra do amigo, ficou pensativo.

E logo o semblante pensativo deu lugar a uma expressão de contentamento, iluminada por uma ideia...

Mais tarde, no bar, Hyoga, Shaka e outros cavaleiros estavam todos comendo, bebendo e se divertindo. Hyoga estava mais calado, mas bastante amparado por Shaka, que tentava evitar que o russo entrasse em um modo mais introspectivo. Os outros cavaleiros não sabiam do que se passava, nem mesmo Shun. Shaka achou melhor respeitar o momento do aquariano e, se ele ainda não tinha revelado nada a Shun, era melhor que as coisas continuassem assim por enquanto.

Portanto, embora alguns cavaleiros, dentre eles Shun, tivessem percebido que Hyoga estava algo melancólico, ninguém chegou a comentar qualquer coisa, pois todos sabiam do quanto o russo era reservado. Por isso, também ninguém perguntou sobre Ikki, até porque o próprio Shaka disse a todos que o moreno estava trabalhando e consequentemente não poderia comparecer a essa reunião entre amigos.

A noite seguia animada e Hyoga sentia-se até mesmo um pouco melhor, especialmente porque seus problemas com sua insegurança eram vencidos a cada sorriso que trocava com Shaka, a cada olhar cúmplice que trocavam como amigos. Até porque agora Hyoga estava determinado a ser amigo do indiano, não só por ele ser alvo da estima de Ikki, mas porque o próprio russo descobria no virginiano uma pessoa com quem poderia aprender muito, resultando numa amizade enriquecedora.

Hyoga estava justamente pensando nesse novo rumo que começava a dar para sua vida quando, de repente, as luzes do local se apagaram e um canhão de luz iluminou o pequeno palco do lugar, chamando a atenção de todos para lá.

Ikki estava lá, como daquela outra vez. Segurava sua guitarra, como daquela outra vez...

– Essa música é para uma pessoa especial. – ele disse, exatamente como daquela outra vez:

"Stay

Tell me the story again

How it all fell apart in the end

Just when you thought you were too far gone

You're too far gone

Wait

Maybe the reasons don't fit

When did you lose innocence

And when did you find that you can't hold on

You can't hold on

When the whole world brings you down

When stars fall

And ground breaks

You're sinking

Coz it's too late

Don't tell me that it's over

Even though you're finding it hard to believe

Faith

It's easier said than done

When it's so hard to trust anyone

But maybe it's just a place inside

That you can hide

Wait

I can see us slipping away

Just stay with me

When the whole world brings you down

When stars fall

And ground breaks

You're sinking

Coz it's too late

Don't tell me that it's over

Even though you're finding it hard to believe

When the whole world brings you down

When stars fall

And ground breaks

You're sinking

Coz it's too late

I'm right here

I'm right here

Just stay with me

When stars fall

And ground breaks

You're sinking

Coz it's too late

Don't tell me that it's over

Even though you're finding it hard to believe

When stars fall

And ground breaks

You're sinking (Just stay with me)

Coz it's too late

Don't tell me that it's over

Even though you're finding it hard to believe

(when the dark hits the night, I will be there

when you're lost I will guide you home)"

[Tradução]

"Fique

Conte-me a história de novo

Como tudo se desfez no final

Exatamente quando você pensou que estava longe demais

Você está longe demais

Espere

Talvez as razões não se encaixem

Quando você perdeu a inocência?

E quando você achou que não podia mais aguentar?

Você não pode mais aguentar

Quando o mundo inteiro traz você para baixo

Quando as estrelas caem

E o chão se parte

Você está afundando

Porque é tarde demais

Não me diga que está acabado

Muito embora você esteja achando difícil de acreditar

Fé

É mais fácil falar que fazer

Quando é tão difícil acreditar em qualquer pessoa

Mas talvez seja apenas um lugar aí dentro

Que você pode esconder

Espere

Eu posso nos ver escapando um ao outro

Apenas fique comigo

Quando o mundo inteiro traz você para baixo

Quando as estrelas caem

E o chão se parte

Você está afundando

Porque é tarde demais

Não me diga que está acabado

Muito embora você esteja achando difícil de acreditar

Quando o mundo inteiro traz você para baixo

Quando as estrelas caem

E o chão se parte

Você está afundando

Porque é tarde demais

Eu estou bem aqui

Eu estou bem aqui

Apenas fique comigo

Quando as estrelas caem

E o chão se parte

Você está afundando

Porque é tarde demais

Não me diga que está acabado

Muito embora você esteja achando difícil de acreditar

Quando as estrelas caem

E o chão se parte

Você está afundando (Apenas fique comigo)

Porque é tarde demais

Não me diga que está acabado

Muito embora você esteja achando difícil de acreditar

(Quando a escuridão atingir a noite, eu estarei lá

Quando você estiver perdido, eu o guiarei para casa)"

_Ao final da música, Hyoga estava visivelmente emocionado. Com um empurrãozinho de Shaka, ele se levantou e, não mais hesitante, caminhou até o palco e se aproximou de Ikki. _

Ikki, que recebia os aplausos dos presentes, mantinha os olhos fixos apenas em Hyoga, que se encaminhou até ele parecendo aprovar a canção de Ikki.

E Ikki, com um olhar, demonstrou, se é que não estivesse claro ainda, que também aprovava a letra escrita por Hyoga.

Assim, como se ambos não precisassem trocar mais qualquer palavra e reconstruindo tanto com apenas aqueles significativos olhares, sorriram-se como se acabassem de se reencontrar, após uma eternidade separados.

Lançaram ambos, ao mesmo tempo, um olhar para trás, na direção de Shaka, que, também com apenas um olhar, disse que estava tudo bem e que eles podiam ir. O virginiano inventaria uma desculpa que justificasse a saída dos dois.

Os dois então acenaram em agradecimento e, sem mais olhar para trás, deram-se as mãos e caminharam juntos para fora, para longe...

Para um lugar que pertencia apenas a eles dois.

**Fim**

* * *

**Fic dedicada à doce amiga Sion Neblina.  
Canções presentes na fic:**

**1- Life on the Moon (David Cook):**

2 - Hard to Believe (David Cook):  



End file.
